Waiting For You
by mamia11
Summary: Ed and Winry are officially a couple, but it seems like nothing changed between them. With Ed always leaving all the time, Winry begins to feel uncertain of their relationship after their battle with the darkness. What makes it worse is that Ed now must travel to Ishval to stop a group from killing innocent people and figure out what their motives to doing so. Full Summary inside.
1. What Happens Now

**Full Summary: Ed and Winry are officially a couple, but it seems like nothing changed between them. With Ed always leaving all the time, Winry begins to feel uncertain of their relationship after their battle with the darkness. What makes it worse is that Ed now must travel to Ishval to stop a group from killing innocent people and figure out what their motives to doing so. What's their plan? Why is Winry feeling pain both physically and mentally? Will Ed and Winry stay together? WHY IS ED JOINING THE GROUP THAT'S KILLING INOCENT PEOPLE!?**

**Hey guys just to let you know if you haven't read my story _Together Forever_ I suggest you do first before reading this story to help you understand more. Also all credit goes to the creators of FullMetal Alchemist and I do not own any of it. I have lots of surprises for you guys in this story so go and read it and plz review, like, or favorite it! It really helps me out a lot! If you have any questions or comments go ahead and send me a message and I'll get back to you on it ASAP! I'd really like to hear what you have to say also if you have any suggestions let me know about it and maybe I can fit it into my story! Hope to hear from you guys soon so until then . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

**What Happens Now**

_One Month Later_

Winry's POV

"What a long day . . ." I sighed face planting to the couch and I could hear Ms. Garcia and Elicia giggling in the background.

"So how was helping Dr. Marcoh with the patients today?" Ms. Garcia asked.

"Oh it was fine I mean I'm really glad to help it's just been lately this past month, things have been getting busier and busier." I replied siting up on the couch.

It's been exactly one month since the battle with the darkness and things have been pretty busy around here. First things first there was a lot of clean up and restoring to be done in Central. After that battle a lot of buildings were destroyed and needed to be fixed fast. Feeling responsible I decided to help out with whatever they needed. So the Fuhrer placed me with Dr. Marcoh to assist him with the patients. Mostly I've been creating automail for the patients who lost some body parts or treating their automail while Dr. Marcoh worked with the other patients. It took a lot of work, but I managed.

As for Ed and Al, they had orders as well to help restore the buildings. They didn't mind it so much, but I hear from Al that Ed sometimes would complain about it, but what else is new. Lately I don't see too much of Ed due to him working all the time, but sometimes I wish he would come and visit me often like Al does. However, I guess I'll be seeing him tonight since he promised me two days ago on the phone that he and Al will be coming today for dinner. I had to admit I'm a little excited to see him again, since it's been a while since we last spoke in person. I knew we're both busy with work, but it will be nice to see him again.

"Winry do you think you can help me with dinner?" Ms. Garcia said.

"Of course!" I shouted heading toward the kitchen.

Edward's POV

"Man what along day . . ." I sighed face painting on the bed.

"Yeah . . . I got to admit this past month seems to get busier and busier." Al replied.

"You said it,"

"Well you better shower and get ready . . . we've got to go to Ms. Garcia's for dinner tonight."

"Ah damn I forgot all about that . . . I'm not sure I can make it tonight . . ."

"What!? Why!?"

"The Fuhrer has some stuff to discuss with me tonight . . . I've been pushing it back for a while now and well . . . I can't miss the meeting tonight . . . trust me though I'd rather go to Ms. Garcia's tonight then to the Fuhrer."

"What about Winry?"

"What about her?"

"I think she was really looking forward to tonight. I mean you two haven't seen each other in a while, nor have you even acted like a couple since a month ago."

"Hey look it's not like I don't want to see her, it's just my job comes first and she know that! Sure we haven't seen each other in a while, but every time we talk on the phone she seems fine! Besides I think she'll understand about tonight . . . Look I'll try to make it ok?"

Al just nodded and went to go take a shower and get ready. As for me I had to head over to the military base and see the Fuhrer. I hope this meeting won't take too long . . .

Winry's POV

"What do you think Elicia does it look perfect?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah!" Elicia shouted smiling at me.

She gave me a thumb's up as I patted her head. She's so cute sometimes. I had just finished setting up the table perfectly with all the food on it and couldn't wait to see the look on Ed and Al's face as they see what Ms. Garcia and I made.

"Winry why don't you go get cleaned up a bit and I'll take care of the rest." Ms. Garcia said.

"Ok, I'll get Elicia cleaned up to while I'm at it." I replied.

"Thank you Winry, it's nice to have an extra hand around here."

I smiled to her and then went to grab Elicia and helped her get ready. I brushed her soft hair and then picked a nice little adorable outfit for her to where. Elicia was just like a little sister to me and it was nice seeing her smiling. We bonded a lot and have fun together. Once I got her ready it was my turn to get ready. I took a quick shower and then went pick out my outfit. I didn't want to dress too nice since, we're just eating all together. So I picked. A nice blue shirt with a black jacket and then long black dress pants. Once I finished getting ready I exited the bathroom and suddenly heard a knock on the door.

I quickly rushed to the door and then slowly took a deep breath and smiled when opening the door. Suddenly I only noticed a smiling Al and my smile slowly turned to a small smile.

"Hey Winry long time no see." Al greeted.

"Yeah it's been a while." I replied smiling and letting him in.

Ms. Garcia and Elicia greeted him with smiled and made small talk as I closed the door. I wanted to ask where Ed was, but I resisted.

"So where is Edward?" Ms. Garcia asked catching my attention.

"He told me he had an important meeting tonight with the Fuhrer, but said he'd try and make it tonight so he might show up later." Al replied.

"Oh that's too bad . . . well let's eat shall we."

Edward's POV

"A mission?" I questioned.

"Yes FullMetal . . . a mission . . . There's been recent attacks in Ishval by an unknown group." The Fuhrer said.

"Is it our people?"

"If you mean by the Amestrians then yes and yes they are alchemists. Some of our men heard from some surviving Ishvalans that these men have been attacking innocent Ishvalans and are killing those who interfere. We've lost a few of our men trying to fight against them, but I believe if maybe we have some people working in the inside we might be able to stop them, from there next attack and figure out what there up to. That's where you come in."

"So you want me to figure out what there up to and stop them from there next attacks right? I can handle that."

"I don't think you quite understand, FullMetal . . . I need you to work with them from the inside meaning . . . no matter what you can't blow your cover . . . There not people to mess with . . ."

"Don't worry I can do this, it will be like taking candy from a baby."

"You think it's that easy huh . . . Tell me, what happens when they ask to prove your loyalty and to kill an innocent Ishvalan? Are you will to go that far to stay undercover? Or even to watch an innocent Ishvalan be killed right in front of you and can't help but watch to stay undercover?"

My eyes widen in realization of what he truly was asking me. I had to sit down for a moment and think this whole situation through in my head. I held my hands together tightly and was unsure of what to do. I don't want to have to kill an innocent tor even watch one die in front of me, but it's better for a few to die then many others to die later. Let's just hope I won't have to kill anyone I stared at the Fuhrer who was waiting for an answer.

"I'll . . . do it . . ." I said slowly and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was the Fuhrer.

"I know it's hard . . . I didn't want to originally ask you of this, but . . . this has to end . . . Three days, until you go off to Ishval . . . You'll get more info once you get there . . . I suggest you say your good-byes . . ." The Fuhrer said.

Winry's POV

"It's getting pretty late . . . I think it's time for me to put Elicia to sleep . . ." Mrs. Garcia said leaving with Elicia in her arms.

That left only Al and I at the dinner table. It was really quite between us, until Al began to speak.

"I've decided . . . To back to Xing for a while . . ." Al said out of the blue to my surprise.

"What made you want to go back there so soon?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well I've been learning a lot about Xing and Alkahestry from Mai . . . Brother and I still want to help people who have gone through what we've gone through, so I think by learning more about Alkahestry we can achieve more in our goal to help others."

"That's great I'm happy for you Al, but is that really the only reason you're going back?"

Suddenly Al blushed a little and I burst out laughing unable to control myself and heard Al laugh along with me as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"So how have you been Winry?" Al asked surprising me.

"Fine why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I know you're upset that brother hasn't shown up tonight . . . it's written on your face . . ."

"It's fine Al . . . It's not like it's the first time he kept me waiting, besides he had work to do with the Fuhrer right? Then it must be pretty important."

"Still I know how much you miss him, now that you two are a couple and all after so long. Brother misses you too, even if he doesn't seem like it he's always thinking about you."

"Thanks Al and I know he is, it's hard sometimes sure but . . . Before I never saw much of you guys anyway after you set out to look for a way to regain your bodies and now it just feels like that all over again, but it's ok I'm used to it."

I put on a smile to Al, who still felt a little bad for me. I reassured him though that I would be fine and that there's nothing to worry about. After we said our good-byes her left and I went to clean up a bit and then got ready for bed. As I stood in the bathroom washing my face I saw my reflection and suddenly I felt a throbbing pain again. I slowly fell to the ground trying hard not scream in pain. I quickly got up and searched for me pills and then found them in the cabinet and took them quickly. Slowly the pain began to stop.

I slowly fell the floor breathing heavily. I lifted my shirt to reveal the scar the darkness had given me. It looked worse than before, it looked darker than usual. The pain felt even worse than before . . . I sighed and slowly walked into my room and laid in my bed still breathing unevenly. What's going on with me?


	2. Shocking News

**Shocking News**

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the time as I exited out of the Military base and sighed. It was already midnight and it was too late to go and see Winry. I decided to head home, but once I got there I was greeted by an unhappy brother.

"I can't believe you didn't show up brother, or even call!?" Al shouted as I sat on the couch tired.

"I told you I had a meeting tonight with the Fuhrer." I replied now laying on the couch exhausted.

"Still you could at least have called saying you weren't coming! This was your idea to have dinner all together!"

"Geez you sound just like Winry."

Suddenly I felt a little guilty by saying those words. I technically was the one that said we should all have dinner together and now I feel kind of guilty . . . ok really guilty, but tonight was important . . . especially now that I've got a new mission . . . I started to explain myself to Al who was rather shocked at the news I had just given him. He sat on the couch next to me in surprise. We didn't say anything for a while, until he spoke.

"Are you going to tell Winry about this?" He questioned.

"I'm going to tell her I'm living to Ishval, but that's it. She doesn't need to know the other stuff until it's over . . ." I replied and Al gave me a look of concern.

"I don't like the fact what you possible might have to do, but I'll stand by you if you ever need anything. I'll be in Xing, but I'll come as fast as I can to help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks little brother . . . Well I'm heading to bed so . . ."

"Wait there's something I need t talk to you about . . ."

I looked at Al questionable, but sat back down to listen to him. He didn't say anything at first, but when he spoke I had a feeling it would be about this . . .

"Look . . . I have no right to but in into you and Winry's relationship, but . . . you should have seen her today . . . The moment she opened the door and found only me standing there, her smile faded slowly away. . . She really misses you brother and I can't exactly say you two are the greatest couple, but I know you care for each other it's just . . ." Al explained.

"I know . . . to be honest I've been thinking about our relationship and I haven't been very fair to her . . . I do care for her, but right now I've been so busy lately with the military and all . . . I promise I'll make it up to her . . . Starting by tomorrow, I'll go and see her personal . . . I just hope she won't be to mad . . ." I explained.

"Knowing her . . . I'd bring some armor to wear around you when you see her . . . She'll probably hit you in the head with a wrench . . ." Al said jokingly

"Why couldn't you have said a pillow!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm just being realistic . . ." Al laughed.

"Not really helping Al . . ."

**Winry's POV**

"Winry, could you please take care of this patient while I get the antibiotics he needs?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"On it!" I shouted.

I went into the room with the patient and saw that it was an old man dressed in some dirty looking clothes. He looked up to me and I noticed he looked a little weak and tired out. However, he was still able to smile at me warmly.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" I asked politely.

"Oh don't mind an old man like me . . . I'm just here to pick up my medicine that's all young lady . . ." He said and suddenly he began to cough uncontrollable.

I quickly went to his side to confront him and then grabbed him a glass of water and handed it to him. He gently took the water and began to drink it slowly. He coughed one more time and then took a deep breathe. He looked to me and smiled warmly once more.

"Thank you Miss . . . you truly are too kind to an old man like me . . ." He said.

"Oh I'm just doing my job sir . . ." I replied smiling and he nodded.

Suddenly the door open and Dr. Marcoh returned with the medicine and handed it to the patient. He gladly accepted them and slowly got up from where he was standing and thanked the doctor and turned to me.

"Once again thank you Miss for taking care of me . . ." He thanked.

"It's no big deal really, I'm just glad you're ok now . . ." I replied.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my weak old self home . . ."

Suddenly he began to exit the hospital walking very slow and trembling a little bit. He looked a little wobbly as he left and I began to feel a little sorry for him. Would he be able to get home alright? Suddenly I turned to Dr. Marcoh who could already tell what I was about to ask.

"Just be careful and once your down, come straight back to the hospital got it?" Dr. Marcoh explained.

"I understand, I'll be back soon . . ." I replied leaving out to hospital.

I quickly ran to the elderly man who was surprised to see me again, but smiled none the less and to which I smiled back.

"I thought you would like some company on your way back home. My name's Winry by the way." I smiled and he grinned.

"Thank you Winry . . . My name is Bernie . . ." Bernie replied.

"So where do you live Bernie?"

"Well . . . if it's not too much trouble . . . there's somewhere I must stop by before I go home . . . You see my son pasted away and left behind his shop to me, so I must take care of it . . . My home is right across the street so I'll make it fast . . ."

I stared at him for a while, unsure I should let him go, or even accompany him there. However, I saw the look on his face and saw that he was giving a pleading face. I really did feel bad for him . . .

"Ok, but I must get back to the hospital soon." I said giving in and he smiled.

After a longer walk then I expected we arrived in front of a shop. I looked the sign and realized it was a butcher shop. I watched as Bernie fumbled with his keys, trying to open the doors to the shop. I helped him by guiding his hands to the key lock and opening it. He smiled and we entered the shop. I slowly closed the door behind me and noticed all the meat around me. I felt a little disturbed, but stayed calm.

"Can I offer you a drink? It might be a while till I can check everything and make sure everything is in good condition." Bernie said and I hesitated for a while, but I didn't want to be rude and accepted.

He went into the back room as I waited at the counter waiting for him. I looked around and it looked kind of messed . . . It reeked a little inside, but I tried to ignore it. Suddenly he came back with drinks. I grabbed one and held it in my hand.

"So this is your shop right? Do you do business here?" I asked as he took some meat and began to chop it messy and unevenly.

"I tried to do business here, but people just don't like coming here unfortunately . . ." Bernie replied as I took a sip of my drink with confusion.

"Why? You seem like a nice person."

"Thank you, but you see . . . my son back when he was still alive . . . wasn't a very nice man . . . In fact he went to jail for his crimes . . ."

"I'm so sorry . . ."

"Yeah well he deserved it . . . I mean he killed his own wife for god sakes . . . He was a serial killer . . . killed about 23 other people . . . Just the thought of my own son doing that . . . I just can't sleep at nights anymore like I used to . . ."

I was shocked by his words on what he had just told me and fear began to rise in me. I set the drink down quietly and slowly backed away toward the door, as he had his head down giving soft cries. Once I felt the cold metal door knob in my hands I quickly turned it, but it was locked. Suddenly I heard his soft cries become more like a laugh and I was now definitely scared.

"So you know what I did to help with my sleeping problem? I decided to get me some heavy sleeping pills and that's when I met you Winry . . ." Bernie replied and suddenly my vision began to blur and I felt myself becoming heavier.

"I noticed what smooth skin you had and thought to myself . . . is this what my son thought of when he killed those people . . . So then I thought to myself . . . maybe I should give it a try . . ." Bernie explained and I immediately passed out and all I could hear was laughter echoing in the background.

**Edward's POV**

I headed to toward the hospital hoping to catch Winry before she left for the day. There was a lot I had to tell her . . . Suddenly I saw Dr. Marcoh leaving the hospital.

"Dr. Marcoh, have you seen Winry?" I asked.

"Oh Edward . . . I'm afraid I haven't seen since she went to take a patient home . . . I wonder if she went home?" Dr. Marcoh replied.

"A patient?"

"Yes . . . an elderly man with a sleeping problem . . . If I recall looking at his profile his name is Bernie and he was given a butcher shop after his son died, or was charged for his crimes and was sent to execution . . ."

"Execution?"

"Yes . . . I believe he was a serial killer . . . He killed his wife and then 23 people after . . ."

Suddenly I began to remember a certain someone from my past with that same background. I quickly looked at Dr. Marcoh with a worried face and fear in my eyes.

"Where's the butcher shop!?" I demanded.

Dr. Marcoh told me where to go and I quickly dashed ran like hell. Oh god . . . Oh god . . . No I can't think about that . . . This might all just be chance and Winry could actually be fine and at Ms. Garcia's house . . . Still I have a bad feeling in my gut that something tells me Winry is in trouble . . . Damn it!


	3. Feeling Weak

**Hey guys so just to clarify some things, I used this next part of my story similar to the scene when Barry the Chopper kidnaps Winry in FullMetal Alchemist, not Brotherhood. However, my whole story still reflects what happens after FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. So that being said, the Barry the Chopper scene never happened in FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood which is why I'm making something similar to it in my story. Anyways plz leave a like, comment, suggestion, question, review, or all the above and maybe your idea will be mentioned in my next or so chapter with recognition of course! So with out further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feeling Weak**

**Winry's POV**

I felt like tons of needles were just stabbing my head. I slowly regain consciousness and at first my vision was a blur, but it suddenly became clear when I saw Bernie sitting in a chair sharpening his butchering knife. I tried to move away, but I couldn't and I looked up and realized my hands were chained together. I had cloth covering my mouth as well. I began to scream as loud as I can and made as much as I could, but the old man just laughed.

"No one can hear you back hear my dear . . . sound proof walls . . ." Bernie grinned and panic rose in me as he came closer to me and I began to scream once we were face to face.

"Shhh . . . it's ok, everything will be alright . . . Soon you won't have to feel any more pain . . ." Bernie replied as he lifted my shirt a little and revealed to me my scar.

I quickly kicked him in the stomach hard causing him to back away a little. He just started to laugh even louder and then he came up close to me and I widen my eyes as I felt his knife cut the top of my shoulder and a tear slipped out. He then grinned and pulled the knife out. I looked and noticed it wasn't too bad of a cut, but it still hurt like crazy.

"If I had cut deeper it would have ended up being a scar matching your other scar . . . It's a shame I'm going to cut that beautiful skin of yours into tiny little pieces . . ." Bernie stated and he started to get closer to me and my eyes widen in fear as he rose his knife.

"I promise to make this as painful as I can . . . so go ahead and screaming . . ." Bernie whispered in my ear, until all of a sudden I heard glass breaking.

**Edward's POV**

"WINRY!" I shouted, but no answer.

I had just crashed into the window of the butcher shop since the door was locked. I looked around and saw a drink at the counter and noticed some sleeping pills on the other side of the counter. Winry had to be here! I noticed there was a back door and I quickly opened it. It was so dark, I could barely see anything. I slowly walked inside and bumped into a pig's body and jumped back a little. I walked deeper into the back room and suddenly heard a laughter and stopped walking.

"So we finally meet . . . Edward Elric . . . I've heard a lot about you . . ." A voice said.

"I take it your Bernie, also the father of Barry the Chopper." I replied and he laughed.

"A clever alchemist aren't you . . . I had a feeling I'd being see you soon . . . After all it's not often I get to meet the girlfriend of the famous FullMetal Alchemist and . . . the Pure One . . ."

"You know about that!?"

"Of course I do! Everyone in Central knows about the mysterious girl who ended up saving the world . . . I just happen to learn of her identity at the hospital and the scar on the side of her stomach . . ."

"Scar?"

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer to me and just before her attacked I transmuted a metal bar and blocked his attack. I got a better look at him and noticed he was an elderly poor dressed man that's a total psycho. I noticed the smirk on his face and the blood on his knife.

"What the hell did you do to Winry!?" I demanded now attacking him, but he just laughed as I continued to strike him.

"I just got a little taste of her beautiful skin being cut . . ." Bernie replied and I launched myself at him and continued to attack.

Suddenly he dodged behind a pig and was able to disappear. I looked all around and heard his laughter echoing the room.

"I kill you . . . then you're pretty little girlfriend . . ." Bernie laughed.

"Winry!" I shouted, but no answer and I began to search around the room franticly calling her name.

"WINRY!" I shouted and suddenly I heard muffling noises.

"Winry is that you!" I cried.

I ran as fast as I could to the noise and almost tripped a few times. I saw a figure in the distance and ran as fast as I could, but then I saw two figures. Suddenly my eyes widen as I saw Bernie hold a knife to Winry's throat. I saw fear in her eyes as the sharp knife touched her skin. I saw that she was chained and had a cloth covering her mouth. I was in shock, but that quickly turn to anger.

"You bastard . . .! I swear if you hurt Winry I'll-" I shouted.

"You'll do nothing, because if you do I'll kill her on the spot! I'll make it simple, surrender yourself and I won't kill her . . ." Bernie said and I saw Winry shake her head and the cloth covering her mouth fell to the ground.

"Ed don't listen to him!" She shouted, but then he held the knife closer to her.

"Shut up you stupid girl! Now either surrender, or watch your girlfriend get chopped into tiny pieces . . . Your move FullMetal . . ."

I looked at the teary eyes Winry and back at the insane old man, but quickly dropped my metal bar on the ground. He then moved away from Winry and then toward me. Suddenly Winry kicked him in the back hard and then on impulse I punched him right in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground on his knees trying to breathe. Then with one last punch I knocked him out. Winry and I both breathed heavily and after a moment. I went over and began to undo the chins on her hands. Once the chains were removed, she automatically hugged me tightly and started to cry a little to my surprise. Even though I was a little surprised I hugged her back tightly not wanting to let go.

"Ed look out!" Winry shouted.

I turned last second and saw that Bernie was about to launch his self on me, until I heard something hit his head. I watched as he fell to the ground and then looked up and saw that it was Al.

"I heard from Dr. Marcoh that something was up and so I came here to check it out and suddenly I see this guy trying to attack you brother. What the heck is going on?" Al questioned and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long story . . ."

. . . . .

Not long after the military came in and took Bernie the Butcher away and there was a lot of explaining to be made. Once everything was clear and done Al decided to go with the Military and report what happened to the Fuhrer. I looked over to the medical area and saw Winry being treated for her wound. I couldn't help, but feel responsible. If only I had gotten there in time maybe this wouldn't have happened to her. She noticed me watching her and she smiled and thanked the doctor and began to walk toward me smiling.

"Hey . . ." She spoke.

"Hey . . ." I replied.

It was kind of awkward after everything that happened and the fact that we haven't seen each other for a while, nor like Al said acted like a couple. Suddenly I noticed Winry shaking a little and not looking at me directly in the eyes. I noticed there was still fear in her eyes, but she was trying her best to hide it. Even though she's smiling at me, I could tell it was fake. I took her hand and lead her away from crowd which surprised her. Once we were alone and far away from everyone, I hugged her tightly shocking her once more.

"Ed . . . hey this isn't like you . . . what's wrong?" She questioned and I didn't say anything.

"Ed-" She spoke.

"I'm sorry!" I interrupted.

"For what?"

"If I had just gotten there sooner, then . . . you wouldn't have gotten hurt . . ."

"Ed this . . . it's nothing, it doesn't even hurt . . . I'm fine really . . ."

"Still if I hadn't shown up in time . . . who knows what could have happened."

"Edward . . ."

I pulled myself away from her and saw the look of concern in her face. She had stopped shaking to which I was relieved. I looked at her straight in her eyes and felt my heart ache a little inside. I realized ever since Al and I tried to regain our bodies back, Winry had to go through a lot because of us . . . I really didn't think it was fair either that I end up making her cry . . .

"Winry . . . there's something . . . I have to tell you . . ." I stated.

"Yes Ed . . ." She replied waiting for an answer and for a while I said nothing, but then spoke once more.

"Tomorrow . . . you're off work right? I come by and pick you up and then will talk . . . ok?"

"Umm . . . Ok . . ."

"I'll walk you home now . . . it's late . . ."

**Winry's POV **

I looked at Ed and wondered to myself what he wanted to tell me. Suddenly flashes of today's incident flashed through my head again and I felt a little scared. I mean I've gone through worse and yet . . . Today I was so scared and . . . and . . . weak . . . I realized it's because I had power I wasn't so scared . . . Realizing it, now I'm back to my normal self again. I was weak and I couldn't defend myself like before. I had no weapon or anything to protect myself. What's worse was I was naive and let that creep kidnap me . . . I'm such a fool . . .

"Is everything alright Winry, you haven't said anything in a while?" Ed said looking at me with concern.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . I'm fine . . ." I replied now looking back at the ground and sighing.

"You're not weak you know . . ."

My eyes widen a little and I looked back to Edward, surprised by what he had said to me. I saw him blushing a little and avoiding to look directly at me. Slowly he looked at me and continued.

"You're a lot stronger then you think . . . With or without powers you're still you and that's all that matters . . ." Ed said now smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Ed . . ."

Once I got back home I went to take a shower. It hurt at first because of my wound, but I got over it. Once I wrapped the towel around me, I felt a sharp pain again and I was slowly falling to the ground. I reached for my pills again and struggled in the process. Once I got the pills I put them in my mouth and slowly the pain began to go away. I took deep breathes again and then stood up slowly and looked at my reflection and looked at my scar. Something was definitely wrong. Why do I feel so . . . weak . . .?

**Edward's POV**

"So how was Winry after the incident today?" Al asked.

"She was still shaken, but I think she calmed down a little now . . ." I replied lying on my bed now staring at the ceiling.

"So I take it you didn't tell her yet about Ishval."

"No . . . tomorrow she'll know and . . . it will be my last day here in Central . . . So tomorrow I'll have to say good-bye as well, because the next day after I have to leave . . ."

"What!? That's so soon . . ."

"I know, but . . . the more we wait . . . the more lives are lost . . ."


End file.
